


with you.

by renrenee



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, idk what to put everything's just soft af, sidong, start of something new jk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renrenee/pseuds/renrenee
Summary: Siyeon would rather stay at home during her breaks. But what if her best friend, suddenly barges into her place, telling her that they'll be leaving tomorrow for a one-month vacation to a place she's been dreaming to see ever since she was a child?
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	with you.

Siyeon, always booked from left to right, would rather stay at home, bury herself with a thick duvet and several pillows, either to watch movies or sleep for days during her breaks. Breaks that, if she's lucky, would last for at most a week. 

Except maybe this time, she would not. Handong, her adventurous traveller childhood and longtime best friend, suddenly appears on her doorstep, ringing the doorbell impatiently like there’s no tomorrow. She opens the door, wrapped in a light blue coral fleece blanket with chick patterns, and Handong’s smile falls for a moment.

“Okay, I have a plan… But, first of all, why do you have MY blanket??” 

Handong crosses her arms. Siyeon only grins but her smile falls too as she sees two luggages sitting beside her best friend’s feet. 

“What’s this plan and how is this so important that you’re here at 2 am with two big luggages? Are you leaving again??!!?"

“I asked first, Siyeonnie.” Handong says, before picking up her bags and walks past Siyeon to place them on the living room. “Oh god, you’re only watching movies and you’re this messy?”

“I stayed in your apartment for two days last month. Then I brought home a _souvenir_ ! You didn't even notice that _Mr. Cheek Chicks_ is gone?!" Siyeon says, then sits beside Handong who’s now on the couch trying to collect all the wrappers and ramen cups scattered on the coffee table. "And hey, I'm _not_ messy!"

“My blanket's not Mr. Cheek Chicks, and Siyeon, I was in China last month??”

“I missed you.” Siyeon pouts.

It’s not new to Handong that Siyeon barges into her home, even when she’s not even there. Handong does the same and she knows she’s worse because Siyeon only comes to sleep and Handong comes to Siyeon’s to…

“So here’s the _plan_.”

… drag Siyeon in her spontaneous agendas. 

Handong smirks, throwing a small brochure and an envelope for Siyeon to catch. Siyeon has her brows furrowed trying to read the words on the brochure which is written in english.

“A-auckland… Christ.. Christchurch? Stewart Island?... This is not a plan!" 

She stares at the words, eyes wide. Siyeon lifts her gaze to Handong whose smile only grows bigger. Handong gestures at the envelope in Siyeon hands and the artist nervously opens it, thinking that Handong's only making a prank.

"I'm not pranking you… We're leaving--"

"... Tomorrow." Siyeon breathes out, raising two airplane tickets, already booked to leave tomorrow for New Zealand.

"Dongie, you know I can't--…"

"Your company won't be earning shit if it weren't for you. You can take a break and even Minji unnie loved the idea. You can't keep on just working, babe." 

Siyeon wants to scream and jump around but she stops herself. It's a very impulsive idea to just leave especially when she's actually currently working on a new album, but Handong is right. It's not that she doesn't care. She has already 9 albums for three years and even on breaks, like right now, she still has to work because releasing her self-made songs is what she's known for.

"Dongie… this is for a month..."

"Shut up. I know you badly want to scream."

Siyeon breaks into a grin and squeals before crushing Handong in a big tight hug. How can she say no to New Zealand? The place she's been dreaming to see ever since she was a child. But more likely, how can she say no to Handong. Even if Handong says they'll be leaving right now, she would never say no.

Of course, she'll always choose Handong over everything. The person who's the sole reason why she even had the courage to take this path. " _It will be a loss for the music industry to not have Lee Siyeon_!" Handong used to say. And if coming to this trip will make the both of them happy, even if it takes months, she'll say yes.

"Just the two of us?" Siyeon whispers.

Handong hugs her back, her eyes closing as she leans more comfortably in Siyeon's arms. She smiles.

"Just the two of us."

\---

"Dongie?" Siyeon shifts once again on her seat, both excited and nervous as she watches the clouds. 

The moment she glances to her side, her best friend is already calmly sleeping. Thinking that maybe she should get some sleep too, she sneaks her hand into Handong's, squeezing it gently before closing her eyes.

Siyeon does not fall asleep easily, quietly trying to find a comfortable position, not until Handong snuggles close to her and she admits that maybe the warmth calmed her down a little bit. After a little while, she feels the sleep coming into her, and soon she joins her best friend into dreamland.

\---

When they landed into Auckland, Siyeon felt tears threatening to fall down. She's finally in New Zealand. Unconsciously, her hand looks for Handong's as she tries not to shake. Handong stares at her with a smile on her face, obviously proud of her _little_ surprise.

"Do you love my surprise?" 

Siyeon looks at her and nods, finally letting the tears roll down. Handong reaches for the girl's cheek with her other hand and wipes the singer's tears away.

"You haven't even seen the places and you're already crying."

"Dongie… you're the best, do you know that?"

"I do, of course." Handong winks, and they started to walk. 

"But maybe, I'll pretend I don't. I love hearing it from you."

\---

"We can stay here in Auckland for a week before starting the trip or we can start right away after we see the spots here. Then… our last stop will be in Christchurch again. We can either leave a day after we arrive or stay for a week too." Handong states the options as she sits in front of the mirror, drying her hair. 

Siyeon is already lying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling as she thinks about the options.

"You really want to spend as many days as we can here, don't you?"

"If that's what you want, we can."

Siyeon smiles at the fact that Handong has always considered what she wants despite planning things like this. After all, the trip is Siyeon's dream and not exactly Handong's.

"I say… we spend a few days here and start the trip. Then, we'll rest for a few days too in Christchurch before we fly back."

"Noted, honey. Now, we should get some sleep first."

Handong types something in her phone first, before standing up to head to her bed. The lights were already turned off and she's already comfortable under the covers, when the other side of her bed dips, then an arm wrapping around her waist. Handong smiles leaning more into the embrace.

"Good night, Siyeonnie."

\---

Siyeon opens her eyes and sees her best friend facing her, their legs tangled and their other hands intertwined. Siyeon lifts the arm placed on Handong's waist to remove strands of hair covering her face. Mornings when you have Handong as the first person to see when you wake up are really something she looks forward to. 

"Good morning, Siyeonnie."

"Morning, princess. I'll prepare some coffee while you can stay here more for a while?"

"That would be lovely."

\---

Siyeon thought she'd never made decisions as great as this.

She hadn't opened any of her social media accounts, as per Handong's only rule, and only opened messages and received calls from Minji, her manager, and her family. Coming to your dream vacation with Handong might be the best days she ever spent in her entire existence, and Siyeon loves every bit of it. Handong has always been just so good at making Siyeon forget how tiring life is.

She never felt as peaceful and free and happy as right now, and she loves the fact that it's all because of Handong. 

\---

“Oh my god, that’s hot.”

“You’re hot.” Handong says, following Siyeon in the water.

“Dongie, the spring!”

“I know. But you’re hotter, babe.”

“Shut up!”

\---

“I think I’m strong enough to break this boulder when I jump. They look brittle.”

“You’re gonna break your ankles first, Siyeon.”

“Should I try?” Siyeon positions herself as if she’s indeed going to jump.

“My god, don’t! You’re crazy!” Handong almost screams, eyes wide.

Siyeon ends up sitting, cackling at Handong’s expression. Handong only rolls her eyes, and sits beside Siyeon, tired of walking around. She looks at Siyeon who’s busily checking the photos they took.

“Dongdong, look! I think I’m going to frame this and hang this in my room!”

Handong leans forward to look. It is a photo of them standing side by side as the sun sets, both looking at each other. 

“You will?”

“Of course. Let’s take more photos like this in places we’ll visit in the future.”

\---

“I love this place so much.”

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I wish I could stay longer here with you.”

\---

"Siyeon-ah! Come here quick!"

Siyeon runs to where Handong is sitting, careful to not drop the towels she took from their things that are placed on the spot where it's hard to get splashed by the water. She sits beside Handong, wrapping a towel around her and tries not to stare as she can now clearly see Handong's body now that they're out of the water. It's not that they hadn't seen each other naked but Siyeon feels different this time, especially when she's starting to encounter thoughts and feelings she _never_ thought she would ever come across with about her best friend.

"The sun's setting. Look, Siyeon-ah. It looks so beautiful."

Siyeon looks ahead and indeed, the view looks perfect. They couldn't have this kind of moment back home because all they can see are trees and building windows whenever it's the sun's time to set. Seeing how Handong looks so mesmerized by the view, Siyeon thought that watching the sunset could be their new thing and she swears to do anything to find a perfect spot for them to do so.

"I know this trip is for you, but wow, I'm falling for this place." Handong speaks, breaking the silence.

"Me too. I think I'm _falling_ too."

Handong looks at Siyeon and sees the singer staring at her. Her gaze then shifts from her best friend's eyes to her lips. Siyeon is indeed very pretty, especially with her hair dripping with ocean water and with the pinkish orange light shining in her face. She notices Siyeon leaning forward and tilting her head and before she could even realize, she's catching the girl's lips with her own. Handong stays still for a moment, frozen in her spot, but when everything sinks in, she finally moves to reciprocate the kiss. 

Siyeon then realizes what she’s doing and she pulls away, ready to run, but Handong only pulls her back to sit down, initiating the kiss this time. Slowly, she wraps her arms around Siyeon's neck and pulls her closer. Handong smiles in the kiss when she feels the girl giving in, arms snaking around her waist, and she lets herself sigh with the touch.

This time, it's Handong who pulls away, and they try to catch their own breaths. They keep their arms around each other, and Siyeon leans to bury her face on the girl's neck, still surprised and flustered. Handong then closes her eyes. 

"So… I think my best friend likes me too." Handong says, and Siyeon chuckles.

Hearing that, Siyeon feels like she's the luckiest in the world. She knows it would be so scary for the both of them and that it won't be easy. But maybe it'll be fine to let herself feel this time. 

"Yeah, I think mine does too."

\---

“Since when?” Siyeon asks.

Handong tries to sit up and get them a blanket but Siyeon does not budge with the hug, groaning in protest. They were outside their rented cabin star-gazing, lying on a thick blanket placed on the grass.

“You’ll be cold.”

“Since when~??”

Handong only chuckles and lets Siyeon hug her.

“I actually don’t know…”

Handong turns her head and tries to look at Siyeon who’s now frowning.

“I don’t think there’s ever a specific date, or a specific reason. I… I love everything about you, you know... I just know that your happiness matters the most to me, and that it’s you whom I dream of my future with.”

Siyeon knows she is the one who asked but did not expect to be so flustered even though she knows how straightforward Handong could be. She decides to just bury her face on Handong’s chest, trying to hide her flushed face.

“Why are you hiding?” Handong laughs.

“I hate you.”

“I love you too, Lee Siyeon.”

\---

“We can go back anytime, Siyeon. Stop pouting please, you’re making me sad.”

“Can we go back tomorrow then?”

“Silly.”

“Will you hold my hand?”

“Always. Now smile, will you?”

\---

"Are you ready?" Minji asks.

Siyeon nods even though she feels like collapsing any time soon. She almost begged Handong to not go to China this time. She even promised the girl's parents that she'll be the one to take her home next time, just so she would stay because Siyeon's sure _this_ cannot wait any longer.

"So hello everyone. Thank you for coming for today’s showcase." Siyeon chuckles nervously, and the small crowd only cheers for her.

Her eyes automatically look for Handong's and it's kind of funny that it is her who can calm her down, when she's also the reason why she is so nervous today.

"I'm so glad that you are the people I'm sharing this very special day with… and it took me a long time to decide with everything…"

"You all will be the first people to hear this very special song. It... It contained so much of my feelings and thoughts and honestly, I was scared to even release this. But it is about something I shouldn't even be scared of sharing to the world. It is something I am very proud of and would never trade for anything in this world.”

“Something that’s always been there, but never thought it could be something more. Something better… something more beautiful.”

Handong looks at her, surprised. She tried as much as possible to keep this from her best friend, now girlfriend. She literally set aside what she was preparing before the trip, as she found herself writing and composing a new song that’s all about Handong while they were in New Zealand.

“So this song is called ‘ _Every Day, Every Moment’_...”

_Will I be able to smile without you?_

_Just thinking about it makes me cry_

_The person who protected me throughout my hard times_

_Now I will protect you_

_Your embrace was always warm_

_It was my only resting place at the end of my long days_

_You alone are enough for me_

_Because there’s no need for words, I know by your eyes_

_Flowers bloom and wither_

_Every day, every moment, let’s be together_

_They were shining like the sun_

_Your eyes when you looked at me_

_I was so happy I thought it was a dream_

_Each moment was so dazzling_

_In my anxious and suffering life_

_You came to me like a ray of light and made me smile_

_You alone are enough for me_

_Because there’s no need for words, I know by your eyes_

_Flowers bloom and wither_

_Every day, every moment, let’s be together_

Siyeon is proud and happy that she chose to not be afraid. She’s so glad that she chose to take Handong’s hand and walk through this new path together. It'll be fine because she knows if she suddenly wants to go and leave, Handong will always be there with her. That no matter how much people will talk about her, it never actually mattered. Because she'll always choose to be with Handong… and Handong will always choose her.

_The future is unknown_

_But each moment of being in your arms_

_I wish it would last forever_

_I’ll go to you when the breeze feels nice_

_I’ll go to you on sunny days_

_Just like the day you first came to me_

_Every day, every moment, let’s be together_

«●»

**Author's Note:**

> You can listen to SiGahDong's cover of 'Every Day, Every Moment' [ here ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVCfrHgAXY8).
> 
> You can send your feedbacks to my cc: [ @renrenee ](https://curiouscat.me/renrenee/)  
> Link to my twitter: [ @jiuwuyoo ](https://twitter.com/jiuwuyoo) !


End file.
